rp_logfandomcom-20200213-history
Bee's Nuzlocke
The calico cat was sleeping in the back of the moving van, having found the box that contained a plushie collection and settled there. She was ignoring the bumps that the van seemed to bounce over, but the box fell over when the van stopped, spilling the plushes and the cat out. She was confused a second before she realized that this must be the place. When the doors were opened, there was not a cat there, but a girl, in clothes that matched the pattern of the cat there. The lady that opened the door seemed to have plants and vines growing around her, and flowers blooming at her feet. "Bee, we're here." "Mom, it's too bright, can you close the door again?" Bee groaned. "Bee, you need to get your stuff to your room." Bounty sighed. "Hold on, I'm dizzy from the ride." "You're the one that wanted to ride back there." "Fiiiine, let me go set my clock." Bee said, running into the house, past the mover Pokemon, and up to her room... where she instantly goes to her laptop instead of her clock. Bee saw none of her friends were online right now, but she had one message from her uncle that she felt nervous about. She checked it anyway. 'How's your new house, kiddo?' 'Good' Bee typed back, with the cat emote attached. She then shut the laptop and set the clock before going back downstairs with the laptop case. "Hey mom, bye mom!" She said, passing through, before her mom could say a word. The neighbors were surprised by a cat outside. For one, cats were extinct in Hoenn after the great glitching, and another thing is that this one spoke. "Hello!" Bee piped up. "AH!" The lady that answered the door yelped. "So, another person that's never seen a talking cat, ok." Bee said as the door was shut. There was a knock at the door, and the cat was now a girl when it was opened again. "Say hi to your new neighbor!" Bee said happily. "So, you're our new neighbor?" A boy asked, from in the house. "Yeppers! Why do you ask?" "Well, you're the child of a gym leader that's also a game designer, and I was told that you like science class, so I was expecting a boy," he said, before noticing Bee's eyes are now slits. "Uh, don't take that as an insult!" "Too late, I'm leaving." Bee growled before slamming the door and leaving. Bee was stomping back home, but a little girl running into town bumped into her and bounced off. "OK, WHAT NOW." Bee said, still angry, right before noticing the little kid is crying. "There is screaming outside of town!" The kid screamed, and without thinking, Bee ran out of town. Yep, the man was screaming as he scrambled up a tree. The dog-like Pokemon chasing him growled menacingly before starting to try to jump after him. When he saw Bee, he started yelling. "HELP! IN MY BAG! THERE'S A POKEBALL!" He started screaming again when the Pokemon jumped up and bit into his leg. Bee ran to the bag, and there was 3 Pokeballs, not just one. "Uh... Let me think." Bee said, casually looking over the Pokeballs while the professor was shouting at her to choose faster. She then started the 'eeny-meenie-miny-moe' thing. "... Just joking, I want Treecko." She said before taking the Pokeball that had the leaf on it and throwing it at the Poochyena. The lizard-like grass-type popped out of the ball. "Treecko, use pound!" Bee yelled, and the Treecko did, knocking the Poochyena off of the professor and making it run away. After they got back to the lab and the professor was treated for the bite, Bee was given back the Pokeball, asked to name it, and asked to not be so absent minded. "Now, Bee-" "I'm gonna name him Leaf~!" "Bee." "Hai Leaf~! I'm Bee~!" "Bee." "Do you like cupcakes~! Aw, you're so cute and *squeaky noises*" "BEE." "Yes?" "I think you should know, some years ago, the region was scrambled." "What do you mean?" The cat-girl asked, actually curious. "Well, something blew up. And everything was changed. Thankfully, most of the- er- edited Pokemon used up too much of their energy and died after a year or so. BUT, there are still some Pokemon that know moves that they don't normally have in the wild, or too early." "Huh, ok?" "So, I'm telling you to BE. CAREFUL." The professor said, raising his voice when Bee stopped paying attention again. The professor sighed and covered his face with his hand. "So, have you met my son, Brandon? He was excited for his new neighbor." "Well, of course I did." Bee huffed. "I want you to talk to him, he'll teach you how to train your Pokemon better." "Nah." Bee said, still annoyed. "What? Come on, don't be rude, he said for me to say he offered." "No." The professor looked annoyed. "Please, I know you and my son-" "No." "Got off on the-" "No." "Wrong foot, but-" "No." "... He has all the Pokeballs." "... Ugh, I'll find him." Bee said as she was walking away with Leaf. Bee stopped at the tall grass on the route. "Ok, Leaf, get ready, cuz this might hurt." She warned. "Level 2 Pokemon, what are you talking about?" Leaf mumbled. "Eh, I think there's level 3s too." Bee said, making Leaf do a double take. "WHAT." "What what?" Bee asked, adding another tally to her mental count of how much she's said that. "But you didn't hear me in the lab, what. Wait, people normally can't-- What the ****?" Leaf stuttered out. "Hey! I'm gonna get a swear jar for you. Anyway, I'm really good at ignoring a side of conversation if no one else can hear it." Bee said, drawing a jar already, "It's a great skill to know if you are, say, aware of the 4th wall." "The what?" "You'll see it eventually." Bee said before picking Leaf up and carefully stepping into the grass. A few Wurmple and Zigzagoons later, Leaf was level 6 and has already had enough. "I'd like to rest now." "We're almost to the town. Geeze, the Pokemon are hostile today." Bee sighed, rubbing a bruise from where a Zigzagoon knocked her over earlier. "I could really go for an Oran berry right now." Leaf sighed. "Well, we're out of the tall grass- There's the town!" Bee said, grabbing the exhausted grass type and running into town. "You know, if this is how we deal with route one-" "Route 101." "Route 101, how are we gonna deal with all the other routes?" "... Just take me to the Pokecenter." Leaf sighed, and they went to rest. One time skip later... "BRANDON I NEED POKEBALLS." Bee yelled, startling the boy and not even trying to be polite. "Oh, how'd you get here?" Bee pointed at Leaf. "You know how to battle?" Brandon asked, actually confused. "Yep." "I don't really believe you, here, let me teach you how to battle. Torchic, go!" Brat-don said, pulling out a Pokeball and letting the chick Pokemon out. "Seriously?" Bee asked, not amused at all. "... Leaf, go." Leaf and the Torchic stared each other down on the make-shift arena. "Ok, battling trainers is different from battling wild Pokemon." Brandon started, but was cut off by Bee. "Ah yes, trainer battles are harder BUT more predictable. What are you, the tutorial?" "..." "Anyway, Leaf, use pound!" Bee said. "Counter with scratch!" Brandon yelled, and the rest of the battle was pretty much the Pokemon version of a slap fight. Leaf eventually suddenly hit very hard with his tail and knocked the Torchic out, handing him the win. "Not so hard, Leaf!" Bee yelled. "I think you did good," Brandon said, picking up the injured Pokemon. "Leaf almost killed your Torchic with that critical hit!" Bee yelled at Brandon. "It wasn't that hard..." Brandon said. "... Do you have a potion on you?" "Yes." Bee said, handing him the medicine to heal the Torchic. "... You're good at battling for a girl, you might get a badge or two!" Brandon said. "'For a girl' turns a complement into an insult on all females." Bee said in an annoyed tone. "But you're better then them, I'll race you back!" Brandon then raced though the tall grass, Bee and Leaf chasing him. When they got back to the lab, Bee was not AS ticked as before. "Pokeballs, please." "You know the catching rules here, right?" "I can only catch one Pokemon in a route, the environment is damaged enough already without my taking all the Pokemon on a route." Bee said, recalling the rule. "And, keep hunting to a minimum, if you stay too long on a route, altered Pokemon can appear." "Altered?" "There was a disaster a few years ago, and while Pokemon who were not the correct typing and ability and stuff like that died off quickly, they exhausted their internal energy fast, BUT, there are still Pokemon out there that know moves too early, or have moves that they shouldn't have in the wild." "... Ok." Bee said, utterly confused. "We are adding a setting so that you can tell if one is in the area, please avoid them unless you have a powerful Pokemon with you." The professor said, adding a card to Bee's Nav. "It's in the DexNav part." "Ok." Bee said. "I'm gonna catch a Pokemon now, seeya!" Category:Avatar RPs